Dreams Do Come True
by JOtakuAnime
Summary: Dreaming is a good thing , you can let your imaginations flow but it's really impossible right?... Well one day her Dream come true after she wished it at her 15th birthday! What will she do now? Huh... bad summary.. OC!
1. Ch1 Character Introduction 1

**Hello , I was just reading some One Piece Fanfics. Then I found a story that is really interesting , and this story just pops in my head.**

 **I was just thinking _What if Anime Characters comes to real life?_ And that is why , I'm making this and for fun too.**

 **If you don't like don't read because there is some people that don't really like OCs ( still if someone knows what OC is , could you tell me? Idk XP) to be put in their fav Anime or even to put in the same story.**

 **Oh... and because I make this about school too , the names that I search in the internet _because I'm lazy_ , maybe yours _shishishi..._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One piece.**

_

In Some Place At The Real World=

There is a Girl , her name is Jocelyn Adriana but her friends call her Joyce. She is soon to be 15 years old teenager with an _hour-glass figure?_ (that is what you guys describe it right? _idk_ ).

She has an almond-shaped dark brown almost black eyes , a bit puffy cheeks and a long black hair that reaches her waist. Even though she looked like that , She is lazy but smart , cool but humble , fun and tomboy too.

She learnt some martial arts like Taekwondo , Karate and Aikido and Judo , plays Soccer for fun but people still don't know it and hangs out with both genders. She also knows how to use a sword since her father taught her for self defense even after she learned all that stuff -_-' .

Some times people accusing her of bad things that she didn't do because they are _jealous?_ but she just ignored it because it's just a waste of time.

And also she got to school a year faster than she should be , so everyone around her is a year older than her but because she doesn't really care that much , she doesn't tell people.

Even though her appearance is like that but deep down , She is an Otaku and also she makes some manga. No one except her close friends know it , It's not that she doesn't want for everyone to know but she just too lazy to tell them and what's the point anyway? And for her close friends.

They just found out accidentally when their first time to go to her house , they saw a book shelf half of it packed with school books and the other half is packed by comic books or should i say manga. And she also has a table with papers on top that has sketches of manga , No wonder sometimes she has bags under her eyes.

_

 **At the beginning of 2017=**

Joyce's Pov

I was walking to school since it was Friday , ' _It's January 3rd today and it's my 15th birthday at last. I heard if you make a wish at your 15th birthday it will come true! I don't really believe it but it's worth to try!_ ' I thought. (Okay , I know usually people don't go to school at the beginning of the year but my story my rules and I made the wishing part up so i can make the story XP)

Once I have arrived at Yumah Dradah ( even though i made this up , it is still a weird name) , I spotted one of my friends ( she is also an Otaku) before going to class.

So I greet her " June!! Hi!!" , She heard it and heading towards me and said " Hi Joyce , FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS JUNIER! Oh and Happy Birthday! It's your 15th birthday right?"

" Yup! And i want to try to make THE wish according to the rumor , at my 15th birthday" I said excitingly.

" Well , if it really works call me! I'd like to meet them too y'know haha.." She said.

We laughed together while heading to our class (we have the same class). When we got in , my other friends come to us and I greeted them " Hi Amanda , Natalie and Marselina!" , Then they reply simultaneously " Hello , Happy Birthday Joyce".

Then while they were chatting to each other , I get to my seat , arrange some books. There is 15 minutes left until the class begin , so I talk to Amanda since she is sitting beside me , I talked about THE wish.

" Well , I have never done that at my 15th birthday last year but I hope it works for you , After all you've waited 15 years right?" Amanda said while chuckled. " And congratulation for your manga to be the _Best Seller_!! Practically everyone are talking about it" She whispered.

"Thank you!! Why did you whispered anyway ?" I asked while tilting my head in confusion.

"Nothing~" She said. Still confused but I just shrugged it off.

 **P.E**

We talked until we heard the bell ring , first is P.E , " We are going to play soccer , So I'm going to devide by genders! So we only need 11 girls and 11 boys , Since there is 15 boys and 12 girls , 4 boys and 1 girl will be substitutes , 4 boys are Eric , Henry , Steven and Fairuz but does someone in the girls team wants to volunteer to be the substitute ?" the P.E teacher asked.

Because no one is going to volunteer and we're wasting a lot of time , I raised my hand. " Alright! So the substitute will sit on the bench" the teacher said while pointing to a bench that is at the side of the Court.

" Alright.." I said while sighing , because I really want to play. And the others just walks to the bench and talking to each other.

(I'm sorry if you have the name and I somehow made you the bad guy in this story TT _ TT ).

3rd Person's Pov

Because there is only 2 bench but the teacher occupies 1 of them and there is 5 people , So she sits at the edge of the bench , beside her in order is Fairuz , Steven , Henry and Eric.

While watching her classmates play soccer. ' _wow ,_ _they are good_ _, I better practice a lot more or they would catch up'_ she thinks while putting her hand on her chin and smirking , oblivious to her surroundings that was watching her reactions.

Getting really bored , Joyce gets up , walks to the teacher and asks " Sr... Can I borrow a soccer ball? Just 1... I'm getting bored..." , " Nope sorry or the vice principle will scold me" the teacher replied.

" But... the vice principle won't see me , he is at the office right?" she asked not showing signs of giving up. " huh... Fine.." the teacher give in and give the key to get the ball.

" Yess!! Thank you!" she said while running to the school's warehouse.

After she got back , she handed the teacher the keys and take the soccer ball. She walks to next to where she was sitting , smiled and started to play some tricks with the ball.

She starts to play it hoping no one would see what she was doing and just continue play the game.

Fairuz is the first to notice that she was playing the ball because he was the closest , stunted by the trick that she was doing because he always tries to do the trick but failed.

Then Steven , he noticed that Fairuz didn't take part in the conversation about types of girls that they like for a while. So he looks at Fairuz and noticed that he was watching Joyce plays the soccer ball and he too was kind of surprised that a girl could do some amazing tricks.

Then Henry and Eric looked at them and noticed Joyce too playing the ball with ease and their jaw dropped seeing it. Didn't know she can do something that amazing because they rarely see her doing sports.

As for the teacher , he has seen her done something cool but this is just incredible! she kept going at it almost for 30 minutes. But he just keeps quiet thinking why didn't he notice her talent before? she could be in the boys' team.

She keeps doing it until 10 minutes before the subject ends , then she asks the teacher for keys to put the ball back , puts it back in the school's ware house. When she got back , she drinks her water from her water bottle _obviously_ , then she just noticed that all of them _Fairuz_ _, Steven , Henry and Eric_ was staring at her.

She put her water bottle down next to the bench , she face to them and asked " Uh... Hi?" while wave her hand from one side to the other once , confused why their facial expressions are like they have seen a ghost or something.

" Uhm... is there something on my face?" she asked again while tilting her head in confusion. There was silence for a while until Steven broke the silence " What was that?! Since when you could do all that?!"

"Oh... So it was about that... And here I thought what" Joyce said while she breathe a sigh of relief.

" I'm self taught because I had so much free time and there is a soccer ball laying around... So I learnt some tricks , that's all" Joyce said.

" YOU'RE SELF TAUGHT?!" Steven shouted.

" How long did you learn to do that?!" Eric asked.

" Yes and... uhm... 3 days" Joyce answered.

" Really?! Just 3 days?!" Fairuz said.

Joyce's Pov

I'm really confused why are they shocked just because I taught myself some tricks... Well I just shrug it off and continue to watch them playing soccer.

The bell ring once again telling that 1st subject has ended and we need to continue to the 2nd subject that is Maths. After an hour , Fairuz , Steven , Henry , Eric were still surprised and Maths has ended ( I'm lazy to do this , let's just say she got a perfect score because she is expert at counting ). The bell ring and it's the end of the 2nd subject.

 **1st Break**

The first break has begun at last , Me and my friends walk to the Cafeteria and some of us bought noodles or bread while the others brought their own food.

After we all got their food , we return to our class and some sit on Marselina's table while the others sit on our own seat. I was enjoying my noodles and talking to Amanda when Fairuz , Steven , Henry and Eric was standing in front of me.

' _Hello , can I help you with something?" I asked 'they have never I mean never talk to me except for PE just now... unless we were assigned for the same task or in the same group... Weird..._ ' I thought.

Amanda that was eating at her seat was curious too so she also waits for their answer , because this doesn't really happen often. They are very popular that every week , they always got at least 10 confessions or so I heard even all my close friends were rejected too except for me and Amanda because we don't really think about it that much.

I don't want to have that kind of relationship yet cause it's just so annoying. But sometimes they gave me flowers , that's normal... right?

" Can we talk to you in private?" asked Fairuz.

Everyone in the class heard it even though he said it as soft as possible. Well because they asked me to talk politely so why the hell not? " Alright" I replied them.

_

 **Well... that's that... part 1 finished..Tell me what you think, By the way this is still about the main character.**

 **So don't ask me why there isn't any One Piece ?**

 **Just wait patiently and read , Fav and Review**

 **Gooood byeeeee**


	2. Ch2 'If I didn't update my story'

**Hello again.. Hope you like it and I updated this if my story ' The Unexpected Outcome' didn't get updated next week , because of waiting to see who gets the most suggestion for the mysterious man _shishishi~_**

 **MadelVar : Well this is the next chapter.**

 **Well Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own One piece or not I'd make Luffy a girl and make it a harem.**

" Can we talk to you in private?" asked Fairuz.

Everyone in the class heard it even though he said it as soft as possible. Well because they asked me to talk in private so why the hell not? " Alright" I replied them.

3rd Person's Pov

She stand up to follow them but the bell just rang , so she said " Well... the bell rang , how about later at 2nd break? even after eating , we still got plenty of time to talk" with an innocent smile that can even make the oblivious Luffy blush.

Their faces gone red as well as all the boys in the class , " Haha... All of your faces looks like a tomato!! Look how red it is!!" She said because it's really red , redder that Erza Scarlet's hair. ( Sorry , I put another anime's character XP )

All the girls in that class face palmed and think simultaneously ' Either she is very brave to point out their blushes or very dumb '

And with that the Sociology teacher came until the subject ended , After that the Science teacher also came until the subject ended. When they were learning the subjects , Joyce somehow didn't realized that every time she asked and answer a question or asked a permit to go to the toilet , The 4 boys was staring at her... thinking what should they say to her later. The bell rings again.

 **2nd Break**

They were eating their lunch at the same place as the 1st break , After 15 minutes they finished their lunch and packed their lunch.

Joyce remembered that Fairuz , Steven , Henry and Eric wanted to talk with her. She looked around but they weren't in the class , so she said to her friend that is the closest , Natalie " Where are they? I thought they wanted to talk to me right?" "They are at the court again... they are always at the court around this time , Everyone knows it" Natalie said.

"Ooh.. Well.. I don't know.. so.. not everyone and thank you.. I'll be back!" Joyce said heading towards the court and waving a hand to Natalie while Natalie face palmed.

Joyce's Pov

I ran upstairs to the court because the court is at the 3rd floor , then I saw them , some of them were playing basketball with some seniors while the other 2 passes a soccer ball to each other.

Then I shouted to get their attention " Oi...! " , They turned their heads towards me and stopped what they were doing. Then Fairuz walks towards me followed by Steven 0pp0p Henry and Eric , " Hello... pretty lady... what can I do for you?" Fairuz said while holding my hand.

" Didn't you guys the one that said you wanted to talk to me?" I stated.

" Yes... Of course we didn't forgot but may I say you're really not like any other girl I've seen aren't you? because that could make any girl faint" Fairuz replied.

He was talking very weird cause it's too formal and very annoying. So I said " Could you just talk normal? it's creeping me out and very annoying".

And with that , Fairuz froze while the other three as well as the seniors at the court was laughing. I don't know why so I just stood there until the laughing stops.

" We wanted to ask you something" Henry said.

" O..kay...?" I replied nervously as the air tenses up.

" We wanted to ask you if you could teach us the tricks you were doing before" Eric said.

" Oh... if it's only that , I could teach you one or two" I said as the tense from the air subsided.

Then one of the seniors move forward in a confusing look " Wait wait wait wait wait wait... so the person that you guys said was very talented was... her?" while pointing at me. ( Let's just call this one Laxus ) I'm out of idea for names

" Mm..hm.." said Steven. " Hahahaha... you guys must be blind! her?!" another one of the seniors joined in ( Let's just call him Natsu ) really don't know any more names

The seniors were mocking me but I don't really care , they were waiting for a reaction but they didn't get what they want " alright.. How about this the both of us against you , If We win... you will be our personal assistant for a week!" Laxus said angrily while holding my chin up with one of his hands.

" Nah.. what'sthe point anyway?" I said while rejecting their suggestion.

" If you don't come I'll make your friends suffer" the other senior said.

Hearing that made me mad and I glared at them , all the people at the court got chills down their spines. Then i said "Alright but if I win... you two will come to the school in a cute pink dress for a week and... DON'T EVER HURT ANY OF MY FRIENDS!!" warning while pointing at them.

" DEAL!" we both said.

" Later after school! here the first one who scores 10 points will win!" They said.

" Okay!" I said.

" Alright , I'll be waiting my kawai maid san~" he said while he and the other seniors exiting the court.

I growled at him but he said " Ooo.. Feisty!"

I turned to see the 4 boys' jaw dropped and laughed " haha.. why are you guys like that?"

" You just accepted a challenge to play soccer from 2 seniors!!" Eric said.

" Yeah... so?" I said.

" You don't get scared even at the thought?" Steven asked.

" Why should I?" I said.

3rd Person's Pov

They except Joyce cold sweat and impressed to her bravery at the same time , " You know... you are one hell of a girl!" Henry said.

" Yeah... I'd like to be friends with you because you were so cool before!" Fairuz said.

" What do you mean..? We are friends right?" Joyce asked in a confused yet cute expression.

All of them got a shot in her heart and nosebleeds , because of how cute she was. Because of that , they all fainted of bloodlost.

 **After School**

Joyce had told her friends about what happened and they want to watch her play against those 2 seniors. But to their surprise , there were the 4 popular boys too.

Joyce had arrived as well as the seniors too , they played but not to the seniors' expectations , they were easily defeated by their own junior and the thing is their junior is a girl. Their spectators were surprised as well from both sides but it was a very exciting match and a close call too , the score was 8 - 10.

" So... now we need to... wear a silly pink dress for a week?!" one of the senior said while looking down , on his knees.

" No way!.." the other one said and on his knees too.

" Nah... you don't need too.." Joyce said while waving her hand.

" Huh?!!" all of the people in the court yard except Joyce said.

" I was just saying that to warn you... that's all , you don't need to wear a pink dress" she said while scratching the back of her head.

" Well... from now on just don't look down on people and what matters is in the inside not the outside... Bye!" Joyce continue waving her hand while exiting the court not bothering to turn around.

Joyce's Pov

In front of the Building of her Apartment

It's 6 p.m. already , huh... I got home a little late from my other part-time job as a babysitter , even though it's kind of annoying to watch kids but the payment is a lot by that i meant a lot.

Thank god... I brought my own clothes or I'd be going home in a babysitter ououtfit. Just by thinking about it made me shudder.

I walked in the building , got inside of the elevator and pressed my floor. After the elevator arrived at my floor , I got off the elevator and headed towards my apartment.

I grab my keys and went inside the apartment. It was dark so I turned on the light and shower cause I stink. I wrap myself in towel then I heard noises and saw shadow near the living room.

I grabbed my sword that was handed by my father ( You know self defense , over protected dad and stuff like that ). I heard some sounds and foot steps ' Oh... There is a lot of them... I should defeat them 1 by 1 i guess..' I thought. Then the lights was turned of by them.

So I tackled the one that is the closest and sit on top of him , I put the sword side way under his neck and said " I don't know who you are... but you have made a huge mistake for messing with me.." then I glared at him and noticed that I recognise this face before but where?.

Then the other people that was with him jumped out and said " SURPRISE!!!" , the lights was turned on again and I stared at them.

The people were my close friends (Marselina , Amanda , Natalie , Junier , Arvin , Marcellino and Nabiel) , the boys from before (Fairuz , Steven , Henry and Eric) and Natsu with some Senpai from our school.

3rd Person's Pov

She blinked twice and looked down , It was one of the Senpai that challenged her before , Laxus. He was blushing because first of all she was sitting on him and second she was only wearing a towel for God sake.But still Laxus trembled a bit because THERE IS A SWORD UNDER HIS HEAD!

They all froze at their place for a while and then Joyce realized that the sword was still pointing at him , she pulled the sword back , stood up and bowed repeatly while saying " I'm sooo Sorry Laxus senpai!! I thought you were some bad guys that broke in to my apartment"

" Oh.. yeah yeah it's okay... uh.. you can never be too careful right?" Laxus said while putting his hand behind his head.

" Why are you guys here anyway?" Joyce asked completely ignoring the blushes on all the boys because of her lack of clothing.

Amanda said " Ohh.. we want to celebrate your birthday, so we planned a surprise party at your house and.."

" But first things first... why do you have a sword? and wear something! we don't want the boys to have major blood loss!!" Junier cut off the coversation.

" Oh.. I forgot" Joyce said.

" YOU FORGOT?!" All of them screamed.

" Wait a sec.." Joyce said while running towards her bedroom to change her clothes.

" Huh... that girl is impossible.." Marselina said while face palming.

 **5 minutes later..**

She came back to her living room in her pajamas , it was yellow with many pink small ducklings on it. The boys blushed a little thinking ' So Cute!' while the Junier furiously said " Why did you wear your pajamas?! we're going to celebrate you birthday 15th you know!"

" Eh??!! I thought since it's late , you all would stay for the night.." Joyce said with a pout.

Some of the boys blushed because of her cuteness while the other blushed because they were thinking of what they'll do if they really stayed only causing them to get a nosebleed ( huh... boys.. right?)

Well... the party went on without any trouble. Ater an hour , they were enjoying their time with checking the place out or talking to others or asking Joyce questions about herself.

Joyce's Pov

' Wow... this is very fun.. I hope next year we can do this too' I thought. Then something just came to mind , because I was very curious so I asked " Amanda... who planned this anyway?"

" Oh.. if I remember it was... um... oh! it was Marselina , Junier and Arvin" she replied back to me.

" So did you tell those guys or they were invited too?" I asked pointing my thumb to the back where the 4 boys and seniors were talking about something.

" Oh.. they accidentally heard us when we were talking about it" Amanda said.

 _Flashback_

 _After Joyce exited the court , her friends immediately group up not knowing that the seniors and the 4 boys were eavesdropping their conversation._

 _" So.. at 7 we go inside her apartment and surprise her at my signal... got it?" Arvin said._

 _" Got it!" all of them responded._

 _" it's gotta be her best birthday ever!" Marcellino said excitingly._

 _" Um.. did you say something about surprising her?" Laxus asked._

 _" Yeah.. today is her 15th birthday!" Natalie said to him._

 _" Wait! how come? if her age was that , she should be one grade lower than you guys right?" Natsu said._

 _" Well yeah , but she said that she got to school a year faster so now she is with us" Marselina said._

 _" Oo...Can we join? I'd like to thank her for her kindness" he said again while blushing._

 _" O..Ho! You...like her..don't you~" Nabiel teased him._

 _" N-No! No way!" Laxus said._

 _" Huh.. You still don't understand don't you?" Arvin said while shook his head left and right._

 _" Wha-what?!" he asked curiously._

 _" Huh.. it's not only you... we have been with her for a long time.. so we know who was love struck by our oblivious yet smart friend before , look all of them too y'know just see , they still had their blush on their faces" Arvin stated the fact while pointing to all Laxus' friends that was sitting as a spectator._

 _" Alright alright! but still can we come?" Laxus said._

 _" Sure!" Arvin said with a smirk of satisfaction on his face._

 _" Hey! don't forget about us!" Steven said._

 _" Okay.. the more the merrier!" he said._

 _End of Flashback_

" and that's how they joined too" Amanda said.

" Ooo.. Thank you" I said.

The others was looking around my apartment and kind of surprised when they saw my self and collection of swords and footballs. And most of all the trophies that I won for Kendo , Aikido , Judo and some Olympics too , after all that they were more shocked because I also have trophies for dancing , singing and music too.

" Wow! look at these trophies! you won all these?! and didn't even brag about it?! if I was you I would already brag about it so many times until my friends are bored with it... hehe.." Eric said.

 **15 minutes later**

They were singing happy birthday for me then we lit the candles , " Joyce remember the wish!" Junier said.

" Alright!" I said and I wished for THE wish. then blow the candle , slice the cake and feed all of them the cake.

All of them say their goodbyes and they gone back to their homes after helping me cleaning my apartment.

3rd Person's Pov

She was feeling a little bit hot when she has gone back to my bed so she just sleep in her underwear with a large white shirt on top , thinking about all the fun that she had before and went to sleep. But for some reason her laptop that she always used to either study or watch some anime especially One Piece was turned on and off.

_

 **Well... too long huh? I just write whatever on my mind and ends up with this. shishishi~**

 **This is just about the main character so you guys won't be confused why.**

 **Well... good** **byeeee**


	3. Ch3 ' At lassttt it happened'

**Hello again... tired of waiting? Well wait no more cause I have updated it.**

 **How to do : just scroll below and read**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One piece.**

Joyce's Pov

I was feeling a little bit hot when I've gone back to my bed then I change into a large white shirt and thinking about all the fun before and went to sleep.

 **In the Morning**

" What do you want ero cook?!"

" Huh?! What did you say shitty marimo?!"

" I hope they have meat here!"

" Wah!! What happened Robin?!!"

" I don't really know Tanuki-san.."

'Wait... Is this a dream?? where is the sound coming from?' I pinch my cheek ' Oww!! It's painful!! wait.. so..Who are they? Robbers?'

" You're here too Mugiwara-ya?"

" Aye-aye , where are we captain?"

" What the- I was with Apoo! How the hell are we here Killer?!"

" I don't know too captain"

Oh.. hello Croco-chan~ , I didn't expect to see you a lot sooner.."

" MISS ALL SUNDAY!! IS THIS SOME KIND OF REVENGE?! BRINGING HIM HERE?!... URUSE Doflamingo! Our doing?!"

" I'll just go to sleep"

" Mugiwara!"

" Smoker-san , I don't think it's time for this.."

' _What the-... Those voice are very familiar_ ' I soon got into seat position and got out of cover. I stared blankly at them. And I thought ' _Aren't they.. No way.. but.._ ' I blinked a couple times and rubbed my eyes but they are still there.

Because I don't know what to do , I just said " Um.. Hello?" " Yo" Luffy said to me while the others are staring.

Hearing that made me shrieked a bit but I guess it made them startled , then I said " WOW!! You're real!"

3rd Person's Pov

Joyce just wanted to make sure something , first she looked at from the left to the right " hmm.. so the ones who got to real life is Monkey D Luffy _of course_.. , Roronoa Zoro _cool.._ , Vinsmoke Sanji _alright.._ , Tony Tony Chopper _cute.._ , Nico Robin _woah.._ , Trafalgar D Water Law _nice.._ , Bepo _cute too..._ , Eustass Kid _Oo.._ , Killer _Okay.._ , Donquixote Doflamingo _alright alright.._ , Crocodile _yosha..._ , Smoker _so cool..._ and Tashigi _nicee..._ wait a minute i thought I heard 14 different voices but how come it was 13?"

" A-ano.. you missed him" Tashigi said while pointing down. Joyce looked down and saw Mihawk lying on the floor , " Oh... and Dracule Mihawk _yes..._ , so that makes 14... Wow! So cool!"

I was admiring them until " It was nice to meet you , lady-san but it seems that somehow you know many things about us but we don't know you" Robin said.

" Oh!! well... I'm Jocelyn Adriana but my friends call me Joyce , How about we talk at the other room... we wouldn't want them to destroy my bedroom" I said grinning while pointing at Zoro and Sanji that was still glaring at each other.

I had forgotten that I was only wearing my underwear and got out of bed. The reactions of the Animated One Piece character is just too funny and I just laugh while holding my stomach.

Luffy's Pov

' _She looks fun to be friends with and it looks like we can be friends_ ' I thought while feeling a little bit under the weather.

Zoro's Pov

I felt my face gone red because it's the first time I've seen a girl in their underwear. I smirked when I saw her laugh...

' _Hmmm... Her vibes is like Luffy... Always happy but that is the last person you want to mess with..._ '

Sanji's Pov

' _She is so beautiful!!_ ' but what came out of my mouth is " Mellorineeee~"

' _Jocelyn Adriana... A beautiful name for a beautiful girl_ ' of course. And I felt something warm under my nose , I touched it and it looks like the colour is red.

Chopper's Pov

' _I hope I can be her friend... she looks like a good person , when she looked at me... she didn't freaked out or called me a monster_ '

I saw Sanji's nosebleed didn't stop " Please cover up Joyce.. I don't want him to die of bloodlost".

Robin's Pov

' _This girl named Joyce is very interesting , even though she know us but She didn't even run instead admire?.. Who is this girl?_ '

The others are either blushing or got nosebleeds. I giggled when she was laughing instead of covering up.

Law's Pov

' _Hmm... Interesting girl... How did she know my full name?_ ' I smirked. ' _I bet it will be interesting to operate her.._ ' ( That's good... Right? )

Bepo's Pov

I looked at my captain smirking at the mysterious girl. ' _Wow... Haven't seen captain to be interested at a girl before... I hope she has a female-bear_ '

Kid's Pov

I observed her ' _Not Bad... Not bad at all.._ ' with a hand holding my chin. I thought of 'something'... and SOMEHOW got a nosebleed.

Killer's Pov

I looked at my captain ' _Ugh... Not again_ ' and I face palmed well technically mask palmed.

Doflamingo's Pov

' _Huhhh... very bold_ ' I smirked. " Is this an Invitation..?~" I tried to tease her. But now I'm shocked , Usually people blushed or get shy right?... But instead of seeing a blushing face , She laughed... LAUGHED!!

' _Very... Intriguing... fufufu She is not like the other girls... she even said my name casually... hmmm~_ ' I smirked.

Crocodile's Pov

I was shoked but didn't saw it ' _What the- Why- How- Nice~..- Wait.. did I just thought that? No..No..way..._ '

I felt warm liquid under my nose flowing down , it was blood. I wiped it off hoping no one saw that.

Smoker's Pov

I felt heat rising on my face ' _Wha..What is this girl wearing?! Has she have no decency?!_ '

" O..Oi!! Put on some clothes!! HAVE YOU NO DECENCY GIRL?!" I said covering my eyes with my hands even though 'somehow' my hands can't cover my eyes properly. And I wipe off the blood under my nose.

Tashigi's Pov

I adjusted my glasses and said " Mi...Miss.. Please pu..Put on some clothes" shyly.

3rd Person's Pov

After THAT , Joyce asks them to go first to her living room while she change. So they got out of the room and head to the living room , they were checking the place.

Zoro and Mihawk looked interested when he saw the legendary swords that are hanged at the wall like Odenta , Muramasa and Mikazuki-Munechika ( of course in real life there is no way the swords belongs to the girl).

Sanji and Luffy are checking the kitchen while Chopper and Robin are checking the trophies that she got from some contests.

And the rest of them wait for the girl to finish changing while sitting on either chair or couch.

A few minutes later , the girl got out of the room and she changed into a black shirt with some pictures in it and short jeans. Everyone looked at her ready to ask questions when she said " Okay... I guess you guys want to ask questions?"

She got nods in return , " Well.. Alright then... ask away!" she said smiling.

The first to question is Smoker " Where are we and How did we got here?" " Oh... You guys now are at the real world but I don't know how you got here"

" What do you mean by 'real world'?" Ussop asked.

" Oh.. I forgot to tell you!! Here.. you guys are animated characters from a Japanese animation called Anime and your story title is One Piece , It's So Popular!!" She said excitingly.

" So there are no pirates or sky island or devil fruits?" Chopper asked.

" Nope... Although there are still bad guys that steals things or kills people.. something like that" She said.

" huh... but are you one of them?~ People don't usually say something like that casually fufufu~" Doflamingo grinned waiting for her to react but she didn't AGAIN.

" You're like Robin y'know" Chopper said.

" Hm? What does she has common with me doctor-san?" Robin asked smiling.

" N-nothing" Chopper said.

" Sorry to disappoint , Doflamingo but Nnnnnope" She replied grinning.

" Hmm... But do you know what is the cause for us that appeared at your room?"

" Oh.. about that.." She explained about a wish that she wished that is She wanted to meet some One Piece characters.

" What?! Why did you wish us to come here?!" Zoro asked.

" I'm sorry... I just make the wish I didn't know _hik..._ that the rumour was real... _hik.._ And... and Is it really bad to _hik..._ wish to see you guys?" She said with watery eyes.

" OIII!!!! MARIMO TEME!! YO-YOU MADE JOYCE-CHWAN CRY!!" Sanji angrily said while swinging his leg aiming for Zoro's head but he was blocked by Zoro's sword.

" Ara ara... Swordsman-san.. It is not very good to make a girl cry" Robin said resting her chin on her hand.

" RORONOA ZORO!! YOU'RE SAITE!!" Tashigi shouted.

" I was just asking!!" Zoro defended himself.

" Aaaa... Do-Don't Cry!!" Chopper said in panic and the others except Robin , Crocodile , Doflamingo and Mihawk are panicking too.

" I- _hik..._ am not crying!! _hik_ " Joyce said.

" Huh... Could you just drop the act now?" Crocodile sighed.

" _Hik..._ Haii..." Joyce said smiling , the crying stopped in an instant.

" That was just an act?" Tashigi confused while adjusting her glasses.

" How cunning..." Doflamingo mumbled.

" Oioi... You made me in trouble" Zoro said.

" Gomen Gomen.. hehe" Joyce said.

All of a sudden a sound was heard , it was Joyce's stomach that growled " Ehe... Guess it's time for breakfast?" She said.

" Yattaaaaa!!" Luffy said excitingly.

" I'll make it... I want you to eat my cooking" Sanji said.

" Yay!" Joyce said.

While they wait for the food to be cooked , they ask Joyce a few more questions.

" How did you get those swords?" Zoro asked and Mihawk leaned over so he can hear more clearly.

" Oh... I got it from my dad , he said it's for 'self defense' " She replied.

" So.. you're a Swordsman?" Mihawk asked surprising the two.

" Hnn.. By the way , Can you teach me more about Techniques Mihawk? And also Santoryu Zoro?" She ask Mihawk and Zoro with her irresistible puppy dog eyes and as expected they agreed.

" Yattaaaa!!" Joyce said hugging them , Everyone can see red tints and growing wider on their cheeks.

Sanji is complaining that he should be the one , Chopper and Ussop keeps playing with Luffy , Robin giggled at the sight ,The shichibukai are frowning because they 'somehow' got jealous , Kid got angry while the others smiled.

" Joyce-Chwannn... Robin-Chwannn... Tashigi-Chwaannn... and the rest of you bastards!!! The food is ready!!" Sanji exclaimed.

Joyce said " Yaaayyy-" _ding dong~_ but suddenly. a bell was heard.

" Oh... She's here!! And right in time too!! You guys can go first.. I'll answer the door" Joyce said.

 **Well , This is chapter 3... Did you guys like it??**

 **See what will happens next and guess who is 'she' ?**

 **Umm... Well.. Ja neeee...**


	4. Ch4 ' What happened to them'

**Well... Wait long enough? Of course!!**

 **Well , enough Chit Chatting.**

 **Just Read and Review.**

 **Enjoyyyyy...**

 **3rd Person's Pov**

Joyce said " Yaaayyy-"ding dong~ but suddenly. a bell was heard.

" Oh... She's here!! And right in time too!! You guys can go first.. I'll answer the door , Oh and Sanji... Can you please make 1 more plate?" Joyce said.

" Haaiiiii~... Joyce-Chwaannn~" Sanji said.

Everyone is really confused , Who would be coming early in the morning... Not that they know the people from here.

They sat on the chairs surrounding the dining table and heard " ...Yeah and there are 15 of them" It was Joyce's voice.

" Really?! No way! So many of them!" A voice that they did not recognize suddenly sounded.

" Right?!" A voice they recognise said.

Then the door opened , They see 2 girls. 1 is Joyce but they don't know the other one.

Then the girl speak " Hello , My name is Junier... I'm Joyce's friend and don't worry I also know that you're from One Piece" she winked.

" Yo!" Luffy said.

" Hello" said Robin , Tashigi , Chopper , Bepo and Killer.

Sanji is doing some weird dancing while the others didn't reply.

Joyce and Junier take their seats , Joyce seat between Crocodile and Doflamingo while Junier seat between Killer and Bepo.

" Oh~ You're not afraid to seat hear?~ " Doflamingo said amused.

" Why would I ?" Joyce asked tilting her head to side , making some of the male one piece characters blush.

" You don't get it kid? We're Shichibukai and we can still use our powers" Crocodile said.

" So?" Everyone at the table face palmed except for Luffy who is now thinking about food , Robin who just giggled and Chopper who is now confused while Junier laughed.

" I'm sure that you guys had already knew it but I'll say it... She's Oblivious , She doesn't even know what couple is even though she made manga that is mostly about romantic comedy" Junier said to everyone.

" Joyce... Tell me do you have a boyfriend? and can you what is the meaning of boyfriend?" Junier asked to prove what she meant.

" Of Course!! I have lots of them! and... boyfriend is a friend that is a boy right?" Joyce said.

Everyone except for Robin , Luffy and Chopper sweat dropped again.

' _This girl is too Oblivious_ ' They all thought.

" But that's what makes her different , She has a pure sense of justice but do get mad a little easily" Junier warned.

Before she can continue introducing her oblivious friend that many of the characters are interested about...

" Breakfast ready!" Sanji said while placing plates in front of everyone.

" Itadakimasu" everyone said before they all eat those tasty dishes.

" Wow!! this is so good Sanji! I knew it was good but this is just Amazing!" Joyce said.

" Yeah! It's a good thing you phoned me" Junier said.

" When did you phone her anyway?" Chopper asked.

" When I was changing my clothes" Joyce said.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Joyce's Pov_

 _" You guys can go first , I'm gonna change my clothes" I said._

 _Everyone got out and waited for me , I took out my phone and called a number._ _" **Hello Joyce... What are you doing calling me in the morning *yawns** " Someone spoke at the other side._

 _" Junier!! Junier!! Guess What!!" Joyce said excitingly._ _" **You've understand what is a couple?** " Junier said sarcastically._

 _" No! But My wish came true!! My wish to see the One Piece characters was granted!!" Joyce said._

 _" You're delusional... Wait.. No way! Really?!" Junier said after she reliased that her friend is too honest for her own good._

 _" Yeah!! They're at my living room... RIGHT NOW!! Come here!! You know I can't talk to them alone..." Joyce said._

 _" But your place is too far!!" Junier whined._ _" We are literally living next door" Joyce said._

 _" Okay..Okay! I'll go after I shower!" Junier said._

 _" Yay! Can't wait till you see them!" Joyce said excitingly._

 **E _nd of Flashback_**

Breakfast is over... Robin , Chopper , Smoker , Tashigi , Killer and Bepo are talking to Junier about this world.

Joyce took Mihawk , Zoro and her 3 legendary katana to an empty room or should I say Training room that she occasionally use for training whole the others are wondering around.

" So.. Zoro , Can you teach me how to use Santoryu?" Joyce asked with sparkly eyes.

" Ye-Yeah" Zoro hesitated.

 **After 10 minutes**

" Oni-Giri!" Joyce shouted , some techniques to a dummy.

" Huff...Huff... Like this?" Joyce asked while removing a katana from her lips.

" Yeah!! Wow! You're not just a fast learner but you're really fast! You mastered it in 10 minutes!" Zoro wide eyes or should I say wide-eye , impressed.

" Okay! Zoro , you can rest now... Mihawk , Can you teach me now?" Joyce asked.

" Huh... Alright" Mihawk got up while Zoro is a little bit jealous.

 **After 15 minutes**

" Huff...Huff...Huff... Wow!! That was amazing!! You're so strong!" Joyce said , laying on the ground while looking up to face Mihawk.

" You as well , Nobody ever last this long except for Akagami and Rorono Zoro" Mihawk said.

" Wah... Zoro , Senpai acknowledge you" Joyce teased before giggling.

" Shut Up!" Zoro shouted.

" Wanna do it again? but this time , Could you guys are attack me from both sides?" Joyce asked.

" Sure" " Hn.."

 **After 30 minutes**

All of them are really exhausted , well Joyce and Zoro , Mihawk is... Not too much.

" Wow!! The best!!" Joyce said.

" Yeah! You're getting stronger and stronger even when we were fighting" Zoro said.

" Joyce! You done? I'm going home!" Junier came in.

" Yeah... Okay! Bye bye!" Joyce said while sitting against the wall between Zoro and Mihawk.

Junier saw Joyce , Zoro and Mihawk sitting against the wall and wanna to tease them , which she know Joyce will never understand but they will.

" So It's really exhausting after their 'Swords' banged yours?~" Junier said.

Making Mihawk opened his once closed eyes and a pink tint appeared on his cheeks while Zoro blushed knowing what she meant.

" Yeah!! That was thrilling!! They are very powerful!" Joyce said , not knowing the real meaning of it.

" We even did three times!!" Joyce said while holding up three fingers.

" Wow!~ Three rounds!~ And Can you still walk?~" Junier asked.

" I guess , It's really hard at the last one , I was taking them on at the same time" Joyce said.

" At...The...Same...Time!~ Wow!~... I'm Guessing that you're at the middle?" Junier said.

" Yeah! I asked them to come from both sid-" Joyce said until a hand closed her mouth.

"-Okay...Okay... That's enough! You can tell her later" Zoro said while his face and Mihawk's face are covered in red.

" Well Okay... Bye!" Junier said , walking back , before she got outside the room, Junier smirked that only Zoro , the nearest to the door , saw it.

A tick mark appeared on Zoro's forehead , ' _Why that son of a , I'm going to cut that damn witch to pieces when I see her again_ , _She is even worse than that orange haired witch_ ' he thought.

 **Junier's Pov**

' _Hahaha... Their reactions are priceless!! Good thing I recorded it... It seems these male Characters have taken interest in our little , innocent Joyce... I should call the others_ ' I thought with a mischievous grin on my face.

Living Room

I saw the One Piece characters , they are making themselves at home.

" Well... Bye! I need to clean my house!" I wave my hand goodbye to them.

Before I got out and start to call the others , telling about what just happened.

I heard Joyce screamed for Chopper , so I waited for a little bit more to see what happened.

 **3rd Person's Pov**

Joyce rushed to the living room and shouted " CHOPPER!!"

" Wh-What?" Chopper said.

Everyone looked at them to see what's going on , Joyce looked really exhausted , guessing because she sparred with the 2 demons.

" I... huff huff..think Zoro and huff...Mihawk caught a fever!" Joyce said , panting while resting her hands on her knees.

Everyone were surprised ' _How could they caught a fever?!_ '

" Huh?! Okay! I'll check!" Chopper said.

" Follow me" Joyce said before started running very fast.

" Wow... She's fast" Kid said.

Training room

Everyone got to the so called training room and saw Zoro and Mihawk being examined by Chopper.

" They didn't have any signs of fever , Are you sure?" Chopper said to Joyce.

" Yeah.. I think.." Joyce said.

" How did you think that they had a Fever anyway?" Chopper asked.

" Well..." Joyce explained.

 **We'll leave the explanations later... Well , Did you enjoyed it?**

 **Review... And suggest what would happen next... _Shishishi_**

 **Ja Nee...**


	5. Ch5 ' Park'

**Hello again...**

 **Glad you liked it...**

 **I'm sorry for updating it a bit late... Okay... Very late... I just needed some inspiration...**

 **And if you guys have a story to share to get my inspiration back , tell me in the review!! XP**

 **Well... Start reading!!**

 **What are you doing?**

 **Read!!**

 **R**

 **E**

 **A**

 **D**

 **You have literally wasted 5 seconds to read just that _I think_... Even though , you didn't have too...**

 ** _Shishishi~_...**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own One piece.**

 **xxxxxx**

 **3rd Person's Pov**

" How did you think that they had a Fever anyway?" Chopper asked , everyone looked at Joyce for explanations.

" Well..." Joyce explained.

 _Flashback_

 _After Junier got out of the room , Joyce noticed their faces. " Your faces are red!!" Joyce exclaimed suddenly , making both the swordsman startled._

 _" And You're so_ _'hot'_ _!!" Joyce said , putting her hands at both of the swordsman's cheek._

 _'Somehow' They got even redder , " Do you have a fever?!" Joyce said._

 _" Hold on!! I'll call Chopper!!" Joyce said before standing up and rushed outside the room to find Chopper._

 _End of Flashback_

"...That's how..." Joyce finished explained.

" Well... That's unusual... I didn't think there is something like that before" Chopper said , confused.

" This is new..." Crocodile said , putting his chin between his thumb and index fingers with an amused face.

" How dare that Marimo!!" Sanji raged , understand what happened.

Robin giggled , Doflamingo and Kid snickered while the others smirked or stay silent.

" What?" Joyce said , confused.

" They are thinking dirty things" Kid said like it's the most obvious reason.

" N-No!!" Zoro denied while Mihawk just stay silent.

" Dirty things?" Joyce asked.

" Don't you get it? They are thinki- Mmmphm.." Kid said but his mouth was covered by a hand.

" Thank you Robin... I don't want him to taint poor , innocent Joyce" Junier said , glaring at him making Kid got shiver under her glare.

" My pleasure.." Robin said while releasing the hand from Kid.

Joyce and Chopper were very confused , the others either Rolled their eyes , blushed or glared at Kid.

" Wh-What?!" Kid said.

" You shouldn't have say that Kid" Killer said , also glaring at him.

Then there was an awkward silence surrounding them until " Oh!" Joyce exclaimed.

" What?" Junier asked.

" I need to go to the field Pronto!!" Joyce said.

" For?" Junier asked.

" Remember last night with SHEF?" Joyce said.

" SHEF?" Junier said , really confused.

" Steven , Henry , Eric and Fairuz" Joyce said.

 _Flashback_

 _Joyce was drinking some punch that they brought with Junier then 'SHEF' approached her._

 _" Joyce..." Eric said._

 _" Hm?" She replied._

 _" Well.. We were wondering if you could teach us soccer tomorrow.. Because before , We didn't have the chance" Eric said._

 _" Oh.. Okay" Joyce said._

 _" So.. Tomorrow? 9.00 a.m? Town field?" Eric asked._

 _" Got it..." Joyce said._

 _Then the boys go back to talk to the Seniors and Joyce continue talk to Junier._

 _End of Flashback_

" Oooh... Okay , go! You got 30 minutes left!" Junier said.

"Okay!" Joyce shouted , heading to the door.

" Wait Joyce" Junier said making Joyce stop and she continued " Don't you need to use your Soccer Uniform?"

" Oh yeah... So that's why it's a little bit hard to move" Joyce said and start to change before heading to the field.

" Where is Joyce-Chwan going?" Sanji asked.

" To a Soccer field... You guys wanna come?" Junier said.

They all nodded , not knowing what to do in this New world. ( A/N: For the record this is not 'New World' it's a world that is new to them... Just want to make it clear)

" Okay... C'mon!! It's not far from here" Junier said before started walking towards the door , walks down the apartment then to the field.

While doing that , Junier called a friend , Arvin , He also loves One Piece but a little bit busy to hang out with them because of being a part of the student council.

" Hey... Arvin!! Guess What!!" Junier said.

" I don't know... What?" Arvin said before yawning.

" The wish!! It... It came true!!" Junier said.

" No way... You're just joking right?" Arvin said sounding more awake.

" No it's real!! Just come to the field!!" Junier said.

" What are they doing at the field?" Arvin asked.

" Y'know... Joyce..." Junier said like it's the most obvious reason.

"Joyce? What? She challenge them to a match?"

" Wha-?! No! And besides... She already sparred with Mihawk and Zoro..."

"Wait... For real?! Cool... ... So..."

" ?? So what?"

" Why are they in the field

" Ugh... Do I need to explain?... The teaching soccer thing... Just yesterday??.."

" ...Oooohhhh"

" About time..."

" But I just woke up!" He whined.

" Just move your lousy butt out the bed and no need to shower , just change PRONTO!! A S A P!!" Junier said.

" Ughhhhh... Alright.. Alright..." He said then hanged up.

" Hmph.."

 **xxxxxx**

Following Junier are from the front Luffy and some of his crews , Law and his... Bepo, Kid and Killer , the Shichibukais and last the marines.

" _Shishishi~_ I'm very excited!!" Luffy said.

" Hai Captain-san..." Robin giggled while Chopper is hiding behind her legs from the unfamiliar place.

" _Mellorineeee~..._ So many ladies that needs my love" Sanji said while swirling his legs.

" Can't you just shut up Ero-cook?!" Zoro said , then they got into a fight.

" Fascinating... " Law said and Bepo nodded before saying 'Sorry'.

Kid and Killer just looking around and very quiet.

" Fuffuffu~... This world is very amusing~..." Doflamingo said , looking around.

" Shut up Doflamingo... And don't walk near me" Crocodile growled.

" A-Ano... Please quiet down... People are staring at us..." Tashigi said.

" Forget it Tashigi... They won't listen..." Smoker said.

Everyone are glancing at them but Junier didn't notice it when she was on the phone.

" Eh? What are you looking at?" she glared at the people so they looked away and very nervous.

" Wow... Well... That's one way..." Tashigi sweatdropped.

" Anyways... We should see the park... Right about. . . Now" Junier said , spotting the gate entrance in a distance.

The One Piece characters stared while their jaws dropped a bit (The ones with cigars or cigarettes dropped their cigars or cigarettes from their mouths) at the so called 'Park' from the entrance , then the was silence.

" What kind of park is this?!"

 **XXXXXX**

 **Done at last... well hope I can update soom byeee**


	6. Ch6 ' What do you wanna do'

**Yayyy! I'm back baby! Sorry that I'm late but school... That's my excuse XP it's just the second week ( when I started this) but it's already busy so I'm really sorry...**

 **I got tons of ideas for this story but my other story uhh... not so much so I'm having a writer block right now...**

 **If you have any idea plzzz tell me I'll consider it.**

 **Well let's go to the Story XD But before that**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own One piece.**

 **XXXXXX**

 _" What kind of park is this?!"_

" Huh?" Junier glanced back at them that were gaping at the place in front of them.

" Flies will fly to your mouth y'know..." She said laughing.

" This is not how a park should look" Law claimed.

" I guess?... But to us it's a park but with a little bit more..." Junier trailed while trying to thing of a word.

" Dark?"

" Trees?"

" Dangerous?"

" Scary?"

" Monsters that can eat us anytime if we weren't on guard after they kidnapped and torture us?" Everyone sweat dropped at you-know-who.( if you don't know... it's Robin)

" M-Monsters?!! Hiiiii!!"

" Adventurous?!" ( You know who said that right?)

" Ha! That's it Adventurous!" Junier snapped her fingers making them Sweatdrop

" The Heck?! This is not Adventurous!! just look at it!! That ain't no park!! It's a Freaking Jungle!! How can kids play here?! It's not safe!!" Smoker protested.

" Shhhh!!... Calm down or not the monsters will come and rip you limbs by limbs.." Junier muttered making gestures with her hands toward everyone ( More like Chopper).

" HIIIIII" The reindeer screeched while holding shakily on Zoro since he was the nearest.

" Oomph.. Gepp Op Opp Ee!! (Get of off me)"Zoro said while pushing Chopper out of his face.

" Aw... Well Isn't that cute?? The reindeer got attached to the moss..." Junier snickers "actually , that sounds kinda gross."

" Hahaha... Hear that moss head?!"

" Shut up you , Baka Ero-Cook"

" Say that aga-"

" A pap pap pap... Save the trap... because we are going in... No need to attract the Monsters~ do we?~" Junier smirked.

" HIIIII!!! Robin!!" Chopper hid behind Robin... Well , wrong side but still.. behind Robin.

Then there was a yell " OIIII!!!" They all turned to the source and saw Joyce running towards them.

" Joyce! Weren't you supposed to train or help them practice?" Junier raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah! but I didn't see them... ... AH! I forgot to tell them which park was it!!" Joyce hit her fist into her palm.

Junier hit her friend's head " Dumbass! How did you forgot about that?!" she scolded.

" But I forgot" Joyce whined.

Junier sighed " Alright... I'll go get them" She said then turned to the OP Characters "Um.. You guys just stay here with Joyce , I'll come back in half an hour I guess..."

Then Junier started running to go get the boys , leaving those Animated Japanese Characters with Joyce.

" So um... What you guys wanna do?" Joyce asked them.

" EXPLORE!!"

" Nap" " For once I Agree , Roronoa"

" Torture and Kill Strawhat"

" Catch Strawhat"

" Play with some 'Puppets'"

While the others just shrugged , " 'Kay... Luffy , You can got explore as long as there is someone with you... You two can just nap here... and everybody else... hmm... We'll just figure it out" Joyce said.

So , Luffy left to explore followed by Sanji and Chopper , Robin sit reading her book while Zoro and Mihawk had already been fast asleep.

And the others... well... they sit with their group.. Law and Bepo sit a little close to Kid and Killer , The current and ex Shichibukais sit individually and Smoker sit with Tashigi.

" ...Okay..." Joyce said. She thought ' _From what time did they came from anyway? From the looks of it , it must be before The time-skip..._ ' then proceeded to walk towards Robin.

Robin's Pov

I was just reading my book in peace until I heard footsteps coming towards me.

I turned my head and saw Joyce-san " Is there something wrong Joyce-san?"

" Nope... Just wanna know what were you guys doing before you got here..."

" We were shopping and I think when I checked They were at Shaki's Bar..."

" Oh! Thank you Robin..." Joyce said.

" It's nothing.." I said.

" 'Kay then I'll ask the others too.." she said , walking towards Law.

Law's Pov

" Law.." Joyce suddenly said , making me and Bepo jump.

" What is it , Joyce-ya?"

" I need to know... What were you guys doing before you got here?"

" Hmm... I was watching Killer and Monk fight... Joyce-ya"

" Really?... Oh! I also noticed that you including some others looked more younger... You know why?"

" I don't know Joyce-ya"

" Okay... Thank you Law..." she smiled , she proceeded to walk towards Kid while leaving me behind.

' _She really is interesting... Talking to me without any fear , Usually they always run... Is it because they are already used to murders like she said?..._ ' I thought before I break my thoughts because of Bepo pointing at the girl.

I saw her moving towards that clown and warned " Oi , What are you doing? He's a maniac wearing make up y'kno-"

But then I stop , remembered that she WAS eating peacefully while sitting between _that_ Pink Bird and Croc , So I just said " She'll be fine..." and proceeded to rest my head on Bepo.

Kid's Pov

I was talking to Killer about how many hot chicks that I could date , that Killer quickly respond to it by saying _impossible_ even though I somehow got a younger.

But I just ignore it and continue to talk about the hot chicks that I saw when we were walking here until Killer cut in.

He said " Kid , That girl is walking towards us... Should we do something?" while pointing behind me.

I took my time turning my head but the regretted it when her face that is very close to me.

" GAH!" I jumped back while screamed earning a snicker from that Sadist Doctor.

" Yo Kid!" The girl , Joyce , said cheerfully.

' _Doesn't this girl know who she's facing?_ ' I thought.

" What do you want?" I asked , irritated.

" Don't look so sour... I just wanted to ask what were you doing before you two got here?" She said , pouting.

" F-Fine.." ' _Did I just stutter?!_ ' " I was fighting that Apoo guy" I said , while Killer said " I was fightingThe Monk..."

" Oh! Thank you!" The girl smiled then walks toward those Government Dogs.

" She is really brave or just Oblivious..." Killer said to me.

" Either way... She's interesting..." I said back to him , smirking.

" You too huh?..." Killer said , I felt him smirking back under that Mask of his.

 **XXXXXX**

 **So... Is it good?...**

 **Give me your opinion... What do you think about their impression? Is it OOC?**

 **And if their feelings are a little to fast... Let me know cause I wanted to make it Slow and Steady.**

 **Please Fav , Follow and Comment...**

 **It feels like an outro for a youtuber...**

 **Jaaaa Neeee...**


End file.
